Battery charging and power management technologies are an important part of the development of new electric battery-powered devices, such as electric vehicles. For example, a plurality of battery modules may be the power source of an electric vehicle and may play an important role in the operation of the electric vehicle. Effective management and monitoring of the battery may be a critical technology, and thus the battery management system becomes an essential part of the electric vehicle. Battery management systems in electric vehicles may monitor battery voltage, current, temperature, and other battery parameters and conditions necessary to ensure the effective operation of the battery. Such data may be stored and provided to various control circuits and systems within the battery pack and/or within the electric device (e.g., a vehicle control unit of an electric vehicle). In some cases, battery packs may use pluralities of replaceable battery modules, creating complications and difficulties for ongoing monitoring and management of the battery modules.